Shockwave
by caskettstanathan
Summary: What happens when Kate falls pregnant while Castle is on a book tour? And the unborn child is not his. Will he forgive her or is this the beginning of the end?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Castle (if only I did)  
**

**CHAPTER ONE**

She looked up at him, eyes burning, on the verge of tears. She couldn't lose it. She had t stay strong. Her eyes, no longer hazel but green with sadness and worry, bore into her boyfriend's, no longer bottomless, piercing blue oceans but grey from worry.

Kate's hands reached out and grabbed his forefinger on either hand. His skin prickled hers with warmth and sent a chill down her spine, but she ignored it.

They stood there in his office, warm light pooling in from the living room and kitchen, but the office lights remained off. Beckett's cell phone sat on Castle's desk and was vibrating indicating a call, probably one of the boys letting her know there was a body drop in their jurisdiction. But it was overlooked.

"Kate, what's going on? Are you okay?" he was so anxious. "Rick," she hung on his name. His first name, _rare._ She infrequently used his first name. "Richard," she continued, "I'm pregnant." A tear rolled down her left eye. _Pain. _She noticed he was welling up too. His right eye gave way first, indicating _happiness. _

"That's amazing news Katherine!" he exclaimed with a soft chuckle, barely audible. "Only you don't seem that happy," his mind was ticking in full speed. _Uh-oh. _Her eyes gave way, her lips trembled, which to Castle, represented an earthquake.

Beckett's sobs now capable of being heard. "Kate?" Her mouth was dry. "Mmm," was all she managed. "It's not mine is it? Is that why you're crying?" She nodded slowly and dropped to the ground, letting his finger go, not even realising she was still gripping them.

Her talking became erratic but understandable. "Gone, book tour, scared hurt, help," then the worst. The word he never wanted to hear from any of the beautiful women in his life.

"Rape."

**I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT PLEASE REVIEW :)**  
**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO ANYTHING I COULD HAVE HELP WITH WOULD BE GREAT! OR ANY SUGGESTIONS :) **

**TABBY**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE. IF I COULD I WOULD. BUT I CAN'T. AND I HATE MYSELF EVERYDAY BECAUSE OF IT!**

**Wow guys it was a week ago today that I posted the first chapter, and I was overwhelmed with reviews here and on instagram and faves and follows! All the reviews made me wanna write more and faster! xxx love you guys**

**CHAPTER 2:**

"What?"He knelt down in front of her, one hand on either shoulder. His right hand released his soothing touch on her left shoulder, and cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Her fave now painted purple from her non waterproof mascara. She let her tears paint her cheeks, didn't bother to wipe them.

"It was an accident!" she shouted in a whisper. "I'm so sorry Rick," she muttered as he shook his head.

"What happened?" he questioned her quietly. What felt like three hours went by, but it was only ten minutes. He waited so patiently for her to explain to him what had happened. He didn't push, because he knew that if he did, the past six years of breaking down her walls would have been for nothing. She would distance herself again and he couldn't let that happen, not with how far they had come.

"I... It... God I don't even know what to say Castle. I don't wanna re-live it but I have no choice really. Okay, um, it was five weeks into your book tour and I knew you only had a week left and I was bored but I was happy you would be home soon." He dropped both hands and sat properly on the office floor so he would not cut his circulation, and just watched as she had to re-live one of the most painful moments of her life. Ready to hold her when she wanted to be held, to be strong when he needed to be.

"It was a Thursday night. I was sitting on the couch reading _Deadly Heat _and I heard a knock on the door," she had a slight smile. "I thought you had come back early," her smile disappeared. "But I got to the door and I saw it wasn't you, but our suspect. He, uhh, had a knife to my throat as soon as I opened the door. I didn't have enough time to scream, he held my mouth, pushed me inside and slammed the door."

Beckett's face was so puffy and blotchy from crying. Her nose started to run a little. Castle grabbed the box of almost empty tissues and she pulled one out dabbing her face then her upper lip and nose.

"I can't talk about it anymore Rick." She murmured.

"I know baby, but you at least have to try, for me." Richard Castle stated but almost a question.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY GUYS I CAN NOT BRING MYSELF TO FINISH THIS I AM REALLY SORRY PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME


End file.
